levelupnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Map
These are the places in Maldark:Conquerer of all Worlds. The nation is called Welwynd. Welwynd Welwynd is the nation you can venture through in Maldark: Conqueror of All Worlds. It holds many cities, towns, and Forests of Boomfrickle Forests of Boomfrickle is at the north of Welwynd. There are trees and types of zombies there. There are many quests there, too. It is usually just called Boomfrickle. Monsters *Prairie Zombie Pokminos Province Pokminos Province is a the northeast of Welwynd. Kajackisham Kajackisham is a place. It is near the east. Quest People *Jester with Trumpet mouth Kingdom of Loonifringe The Kingdom of Loonifringe is the biggest territory in Welwynd. It is at the southwest of Welwynd. It covers almost an entire fourth of Welwynd. Hills of Valandra The Hills of Valandra are in the middle pf Welwynd. Oaks of Sherman Dale Oaks of Sherman Dale is where most heroes are recruited. There are many oak trees there. It is where heroes begin there life of bravery. It is where the brave, but reckless knight released Maldark; the reason the game exists. It is filled with shops and armories. Location-Kingdom of Loonifringe Crypts Crypts is a place where goblins roam. It looks like an Ancient Egypt room. It has lanterns and many decorations. It has many floors and has brick walls and ancient pieces in it. You must free it from the evil goblins. It is covered in stone and seems like a pyramid. The walls curve in to the top, forming a triangle shape. It is mostly tan because of bricks, but some parts are slightly red or blue. It has many death monsters too. There are tombs there. Location-Kingdom of Loonifringe Toxic Swamps This place has toxic swamps. Location-Hills of Valandra Fire Pits Fire pits is filled with fire and lava. It is home to Hot Pits. Location-Kajackisham Ice Caves The Ice Caves has a lot of snow and ice. It is a frozen land. It has enemies such as the Craven Snowman of the North. It has many other snowmen as enemies. It has many mountains. It is cold and is a huge cave made from banks of fallen snow. The ground is as frozen as the mountains themselves. The rock forming its shape and structure is almost invisible. It has a beta test level there, too: THE GOLD MINE. It is home to the secret firewall rod and Firewall Dragon. Monsters *Craven Snowman of the North *Snowmen *Mini-trolls *Firewall Dragon Location-Pokminos Province Scoville Dungeon This was mentioned in the Max Squared episode. Monsters *Habanero Dragon Location-Boomfrickle New Newport New Newport has many bays and ports for ships to dock. It is at the west of Welwynd. It has many quests including to help level up Sir Guy. It is home to many Five-Armed Blood Marauders. It was originally called Old Newport, but blood fires destroyed it. People rebuilt it and it became New Newport. It has many small villages there and has trees. Monsters *Five-Armed Blood Marauders *Sir Guy Location-Boomfrickle Oaks of Sherman Dale This is where you first begin the game. Bart comes and tells you stuff. Monsters Quest People *Bart *Lord Graytail *The Armorer Crypt (10 Floors) This place looks like an ancient egypt room. It has 10 floors. Location-Crypts Monsters *Gooblin *Goblin Archer *Goblin *Crypt-o-Knight *Crying Banshee of Sorrow *Ghoul *Psycho Banshee of Hate *Charred Zombie *UnDread *Maniacal Banshee of Death *Thadeous *Lord Ramsey *Singing Banshee of Doom Hot Pits The Hot Pits is inside of the Fire Pits. It has rock slopes as land and is heated overwhelmingly. It has fire everywhere and has only rocks as land. The ground is burned out; only a few brick ledges and walls are built. The ground that aren't the few brick ledges or rock lands are lava. It burns and moves, causing Hot Pits to be named Hot Pits. It has mini rooms with bubbling heat in pits. It is home to the dangerous dragon, Foxbra. It has 10 floors. Location-Fire Pits Monsters *Foxbra *Trolls *Big Fat Bowlers *Brad *Demon Aid *Rock Demon *Singe *Orc Sharman *Orkish Orc *Arch Demon *Glamazon *Magic Fatty *Cursing Demon Unfree Freedonia This was mentioned in the Swirling Giver Wolfen Hine Forest Deltoy Delta Rainbow Riders live here. Snydone Category:Map Category:Place